


Kurooshou (Kuroo x Daishou) Headcanons <3

by happ1_lol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kurooshou, M/M, Mentions of Kenma and Mika, Rarepair, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happ1_lol/pseuds/happ1_lol
Summary: Note: These headcanons are not from me i asked ppl in my comment section to give me some kurooshou headcanons for this fic!! If u wanna give some more hc u can put them in the comments or message me on insta @drippyshou! Also have of these hcs are from my friend too.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Kurooshou (Kuroo x Daishou) Headcanons <3

-Since he is taller Kuroo will hold up something that Daishou needs ( keys,food,etc ) to make him jump to try and get it but daishou will just tackle him.

-Sometimes they will just hang out to watch volleyball matches and lay next to eachother.

-Daishou takes the time to style his hair in the morning while Kuroo just tried to mess it up so they can both have bedhead and “match”.  
-Daishou tries to style Kuroo’s hair and sometimes it holds but it goes right back to his bedhead within 2hrs

-Mika and Kenma teamed up and locked them in a supply closet bc they got tired of hearing them pinning

-They flirt with each other all the time

-Love language is touch 

-Daishou loves to bake but every time he tries to bake Kuroo starts eating the batter

-They got together because they were arguing and one of them said “you wanna kiss me so bad” ( def daishou )

-( idk if this is a headcanon but ) A song kurooshou would be is “Your dead to me” By Kali Uchis  
-Sometimes Kuroo and Daishou got the chance to meet up and Daishou probably accidentally complains abt his love life n stuff 

-kuroo is kinda clingy to daishou and daishou tries to show that he’s annoyed but he actually like his company

\- kuroo def gives daishou forehead kisses and daishou tries to show that he doesn’t like it but he secretly  
does 

\- they love to cuddle a lot

Another note: Ok thank you for reading (if u did lmfao) i rlly wish this was more longer bc i lowkey love kurooshou  
Like i said earlier in the fic u guys can comment hcs or dm me some on insta!! <3


End file.
